


A Bus Full of Angels

by ReindeerUnicornEleventy3



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerUnicornEleventy3/pseuds/ReindeerUnicornEleventy3
Summary: Delphine and Cosima are vacationing in Colorado when a busload of Victoria's Secret models heading their way becomes lost in a blizzard. It's up to Cophine to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

      A boxy, red jeep bounced over a gravel road one gray evening in Whitedeer, Colorado. Tall, robust-smelling pines lined the rugged and narrow lane, the first signs of winter frost already settling on their needles. Sitting in the passenger seat, Delphine began to roll down her window.

  
         "What are you doing, babe? It's freezing!" Cosima laughed, stealing a look at her beautiful wife.  
         "I just want to smell the air." Delphine smiled then stuck her face into the icy wind and inhaled heavenly. The crisp air was laced with strong pine and sweet maple.  
         "I suddenly want waffles." Delphine said as she returned to her seat and rolled up the window.  
         "When we get to the cabin, I'll make you all the waffles you want." Cosima grinned.  
         "And plenty of maple syrup." Delphine added.  
         "Of course. And if we run out, We'll just stick a faucet in a tree and fill a bucket." Cosima said. Delphine laughed.  
         "So how exactly did Mrs. S acquire this cabin out in the middle of nowhere." Delphine inquired.   
         "Well, she bought it years ago as a place to 'take care of business' during the dyad clusterfuck years."  
       Delphine's big, beautiful eyes grew wide. "Wait so she-"  
       " no, no," Cosima interrupted, "she never actually killed anyone there." Delphine exhaled in relief.  
       "That I know of at least." Cosima added. "But a couple of years ago, after things settled down, she converted it into a vacation home for the sestras."  
       "Has anyone been out there since then?" Delphine asked.  
       "Sarah and Kiera went out a couple of times, once in summer and another time in winter. Helena's been out there too."  
       "What does Helena do out here by herself?" Delphine wondered aloud.  
       " I think she kills things and ice fishes." Cosima said matter of factly.  
       "Oh." Delphine pondered this as she stared at the passing pines. "Well, the cabin is going to be a great place to celebrate our anniversary." Delphine grabbed Cosima's free hand. Cosima smiled and glanced again at her wife, gratitude gushed inside of her. She squeezed Delphine hand.  
       "Yes I think it will". Cosima smiled. "I love you." Delphine leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

     They settled in their seats as they continued down the bumpy road to the cabin; dusk falling into night, the frosty pines swaying in the winter breeze, and small, white flakes beginning to fall softly from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Smaller flakes had given way to larger ones as Cosima and Delphine pulled into the cabin's makeshift driveway. As the jeep crunched over the gravel and came to a stop, a security floodlamp zapped on, illuminating the cabin's porch and adjacent woodpile. 

 

         "Does Siobahn have security cameras installed too?" Delphine asked, checking out the surrounding areas outside of her window. 

         "Why? Does that excite you?" Cosima smirked, putting the car in park. 

         "Maybe." Delphine smirked back. 

 

The couple got out of the car and ran to the back. "Ah! It's snowing so much!" Delphine giggled. Cosima and Delphine grabbed their luggage and raced to the door laughing. Cosima fumbled for the key. Inside, it was completely dark. Cosima flipped on the light.  A moderately sized living room appeared complete with a cute fireplace. Dark hardwoods made up the floor and the walls were constructed from timbered pine. 

 

         "Cozy." Cosima said, feeling the rough wall with a delicate hand. Cosima dropped the bag she was holding. 

 

An L shaped gray couch piled along the back with blankets and throws sat in the middle of the room with a wooden coffee table in front. The coffee table was actually a petrified slab of oak.

 

         "Festive." Delphine said, delighted. Delphine also set down the bags she was holding. The couch was bookend by two tables, both laden with picture framed photos. 

 

         "Aww, look, here's one of us." Cosima climbed onto the couch and picked up a frame. Delphine sunk onto the couch against Cosima to take a look. It was a black and white photo of Cosima and Delphine holding Helena's chubby twins between them. 

 

         " Oh, I miss those little guys already." Delphine sighed. Cosima rubbed Delphine's back in a soothing manner. 

 

         "They're getting sorta chubby." Cosima said, wrinkling up her face.

 

          " Oh stop, they're just babies." Delphine hit Cosima playfully.

 

          "I know but they must be eating, like,  a shit ton of sand." Cosima suggested. 

 

They laugh hard. 

 

          "I'm cold. Let's make a fire in the fireplace." Delphine said, coming down from the laughter. 

 

          "Yeah!" Cosima exclaimed and set down the picture, "I'll go out to the woodpile and get some wood." 

 

           "I'll go investigate the wine situation in the kitchen." Delphine smiled. 

 

            "Sounds good, babe. Go Team!" Cosima kissed Delphine and trotted back outside. 

 

Delphine grabbed one of the bags she hauled in and she hauled it into the kitchen.  It was a cooler bag and it was full of a weekend's worth of waffle materials and other foods. She unzipped the bag and stocked the fridge. Then she waltzed around the kitchen and turned on the light. The kitchen was a good size; it had a wooden island, stove with a vent (perfect for waffles),  and a kitchen table. Delphine approached a wine rack on the counter and took a couple of bottles of red wine: a shiraz and malbec. She perused the cupboards until she found wine glasses. She found the corkscrew, opened the malbec, and poured two glasses with finesse. She hummed a little song as she made her way back to the couch, setting the glass intended for Cosima down and finding her seat on the couch. 

 

Just then, Cosima barreled in the door with wood. "Got the wood." She puffed.

 

Delphine set down her beverage and came to help. The duo carried the wood over to the fireplace. 

 

Cosima swept away old ashes as Delphine crinkled up some newspapers from a nearby basket. Cosima stacked a few logs inside and Delphine stuck newspaper between them. 

 

"Do you have any matches? " Cosima said, feeling her empty pockets and looking around.

 

"I'm French, I always have matches." Delphine pulled a set from her tight pocketed pants. 

 

"One of the many reasons I love you. Always prepared."

 

Delphine struck the match, the flickering light illuminating her angelic face and reflecting in her deep brown eyes. She lit the newspaper in three places and the logs slowly caught.  

 

Cosima sighed and they retreated to the couch and the wine. They sat close to one another, Delphine's legs on Cosima's crossed ones. 

 

"To us." Delphine said, holding her wine aloft. 

 

"To us." Cosima clinked her glass against Delphine's. They took a sip. Then Cosima set her wine glass down and looked at her wife. 

 

Delphine looked back, cutely quizzical, while taking another sip. "What?" She said shyly. 

 

Without another word, Cosima leaned in and mouth kissed her. Delphine fell into the kiss setting her wine glass down. They made woodland cabin couch love until the fire burned low. 

 

Afterwards, Cosima put her pants back on and added wood to the fire. Delphine put her pants back on and took out her phone. 

 

"What's the address to this place again?" She asked.

 

Cosima turned. "666 Murder Cabin Ln., Bumfuck, Colorado. Why?" Cosima asked, stoking the fire. 

 

"Because I need to let your anniversary gift know where to go." 

 

"Anniversary gift?" Cosima said, intrigued. She put down the stoker and joined Delphine on the couch. "What is it?" 

 

"I can't tell you that.  it's supposed to be a surprise. But it will get here faster if you tell me the address." She said in a sing songy way. 

 

"Okay, Okay."  Cosima straddles Delphine.

 

"The real address." Delphine points at her sexy wife. 

 

"Okay, Okay." Cosima laughed, "724 Pinelake Dr., White deer, Colorado 44356 

 

"Pinelake? Where's the lake here?" Delphine asked, as she texts. 

 

"Behind the house." Cosima replied grabbing Delphine's hand. 

 

"Oh. That sounds fun." Delphine said, finishing her text. 

 

"Yeah, the hot tub looks out onto the lake." Cosima said, casually. 

 

"Hot tub? Perfect." Delphine begins texting furiously. 

 

"Babe,  please tell me what my gift is." Cosima whines and looks cute. " I'll make you midnight, post-sex waffles followed by more sex."

 

They playfully wrestle. 

 

"Alright, deal."

 

Cosima relents and sits back. "You know my cousin Alexandre?" Delphine said. 

 

"Sorta." Cosima said. 

 

"He's the photographer that lives in Paris." Delphine adds.

 

"Oh yeah, the guy who wouldn't stop taking pictures of my baguettes at brunch every morning." Cosima remarked.

 

Delphine laughed, "Yes him. Well Alexandre just got a photography job with Victoria's Secret."

 

"Oh, he's moved on from the baguettes." Cosima replied thoughtfully. "Good for him." 

 

"Yes." Delphine smiled. "A couple of months ago, he told me that he was assigned to shoot here in America. Corporate flew him down with some French models and he will be in Denver this weekend."

 

"Cool. Are we going to go see him? Get the VIP pass to meet the models and such?" Cosima playfully joked.

 

"No, not exactly." Delphine smiled. "They are coming here."

 

"They are coming here?" Cosima said, clearly surprised. 

 

"Oui ma cherie." Delphine said, pleased at Cosima's shock. " I told Alexandre that we would be here for the weekend and he really wanted to see us so he set up a shoot."

 

"He set up a shoot here. At the murder cabin?" Cosima said, excitedly.

 

Delphine laughed. "Yes. And he's throwing us a party."

 

"An anniversary party with Victoria's Secret models? This is amazing, babe."

 

"I'm glad you think so." Delphine beamed.

 

"When will they be here?" Cosima asked. 

 

"Day after tomorrow. They are arriving by bus."

 

"This, like, blows my gift out of the water." Cosima gestured something being blown up.

 

"Oooo what's my gift?" Delphine asked. 

 

"I'll tell you after I make those waffles."  With a kiss, Cosima ran off to the kitchen. 

  

Cosima and Delphine enjoy the rest of their wintery cabin evening with a cozy fire and delicious waffles. Meanwhile, somewhere on the highway in Wyoming a bus load of Victoria’s Secret models clad in fur bikinis were making their way to Colorado. 


	3. Chapter 3

 The tiny, two-pump gas station off the wilderness-surrounded Wyoming highway was warm - and had Red Bull. Dave, the bus driver, put two, twelve packs on the counter and then grabbed a handful of snickers bars and shoved those on the counter as well.  The employee behind the counter, a sixty-something year-old man wearing a trucker hat and red flannel shirt, looked at him. 

    "That’s sure a heck lot of caffeine, sir. You driving all night?" 

    "Yes." Dave said, exhausted.

    "Where ya headed?" The cashier inquired.

    "Whitedeer. But we are hoping to stop in Greenhill first." Dave answered, pulling bills out of his wallet.

    "Whitedeer, Colorada?"  The cashier asked in a thick country drawl.

    "Yep."  The driver put the bills on the counter.

The man in flannel let out a long, sighing whistle.

    "What?" Dave said, kind of annoyed.

    "You takin' that there bus up to Whitedeer? " He pointed to the bus.

The driver looked at the bus at the pump - a Greyhound filled with sixteen, sleepy models and eight, cranky crew.

    "Yeah. Why?" Dave asked.

    "You gonna need a snow plow to get up to Whitedeer." The cashier chuckled.

    "Is the snow bad already?" Dave inquired, less annoyed and more concerned.

    "It’s getting there, son. I would find another place to go if I were you."

    "Well, we don’t have much choice." Dave put his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his purchases. "Any advice?"

The old man chose a pack of cigs from a stand on the counter. "Take these for warmth and to calm your nerves for when you go over the mountainside." He tossed the box of cigarettes at Dave. "And take these to keep you from going over the mountainside." The cashier handed tire chains over to Dave. Dave took them uneasily, "Thanks."  He said uneasily, and headed for the door.

" Anytime, son." The cashier smiled. "Hope to see you back sometime."

Dave was in a trance when he got back on the bus, a result of the worrisome information he just obtained and the last ounces of jitter inducing caffeine coursing through his body. "Time for another one." Dave cracked open a fresh Red Bull and took a swig.

"Did you get my cigs, Dave?" A man that could only be Alexandre asked when he boarded the bus. He had curly, blonde hair and brown eyes - just like his beautiful cousin. The driver threw the pack and hit Alexandre in the chest. He set the tire chains down.

"Oh, Dave, you shouldn’t have. How did you know I liked it rough?" a sensual voice came from somewhere behind his seat.

"Sorry, Gisele, they are not for you this time." Dave said, starting the bus.  

"Aw." Gisele pouted.

After they got back on the highway, Alexandre got up and whispered in Dave's ear.  "You okay?"

"Yeah.  The cashier back there just freaked me out a bit. Said it’s supposed to snow pretty bad."

"Well it’s not snowing yet. Do you want me to drive? You can sit and relax." Alexandre offered. 

"Nah, I just drank two Red Bulls. Maybe after they wear off though."

"Alright, no problem."  Alexandre patted him on the shoulder and returned to his seat. He put his earbuds in, found some French hip hop on his iTunes, and dozed off to sleep as the bus cruised down what was left of the Wyoming highway.

When Alexandre awoke it was mid-morning. The girls were laughing and talking and the air smelt of tater tots. They had stopped at a Cook Out for breakfast and everyone seemed happy about it. Even Dave looked better. Maggie, the make-up artist, threw a Cook Out breakfast sandwich his way.

"Good morning!" She sang.

"Shouldn’t the girls be drinking their shakes?" Alexandre asked.

A tater tot pegged him hard on his left ear.

"Screw the shakes, Alexandre!" Natasha, the thrower of the tater tot, announced. "First of all, we are women, not girls. And second of all....we on vacation! Whoo!" The other angels stood up and cheered, every one of them still in a fur bikini.

Alexandre looked a little offset.

"Just eat your breakfast biscuit and snap some pics, Alex." Maggie suggested. 

 By mid afternoon, they were just outside Greenhill. 

"Alright, ladies, next stop, Costco." Dave announced, smiling and looking much at ease. The journey had been snowless so far. 

20 minutes later, the Greyhound bus full of Victoria's Secret models pulled up to the Costco entrance. Dave dropped everyone off and parked the bus before going in and heading straight to the energy drink aisle. 

Alexandre and the angels got carts and began filling them up with party items. 

"Who exactly is this party for?" One of the models, Samantha, asked as she put a giant plastic tub of pretzels in her cart. 

"For my dear cousin, Delphine, and her wife Cosima." Alexandre answered. "It's their 5 year anniversary." 

"Aw that's so sweet." Swedish super model Helga replied. 

"We are going to make this the best anniversary party ever." Olga, Helga's Swedish supermodel sister, announced, dropping a 2 pound bucket of gummy bears. "Now where is the handcuff aisle." 

"I don't know if they have one of those here." Alexandre laughed. 

"We will make do." Red-haired Natalie said and put a jumbo pack of licorice whips in her cart. 

The sixteen angels, two to a cart, went up and down the aisles, grabbing everything from ribeye steaks to gigantic boxes of wine to apple pies to Fritos. By the end of their two hour spree, they had enough goodies to last the entire weekend. 

"Alright, ladies. Back to the bus." 

The models boarded the bus while Dave, Alexandre, and the rest of the crew loaded the provisions below with the luggage. Packing the cold things in ice chests.

"Do we need to stop at the liquor store?" Alexis stuck her head out the bus window. 

"No. Delphine has that covered." Alexandre assured her. Alexis gave a thumbs up and disappeared back into the bus. 

 "So how long until we reach, Whitedeer?" Alexandre asked Dave. 

"About 10 hours." Dave answered. "Once we leave here, we will be getting into the mountains. The highway becomes one lane so we will be going slow. Thank God it hasn't snowed yet." Dave looked up at the cloudy but snow free sky. 

After the groceries were loaded, Alexandre and Dave boarded the bus and they were off again. The next few hours went smoothly. They got up into the mountains and onto the one lane road and witnessed the beauty of Colorado. Tall pines lined the highway and the craggy mountains towered above them. Although the sky was cloudy there was a certain lightness about it. Everything outside was light and quiet, the perfect environment for....snow. It began falling at 6 pm.

"Snow! Look at the snow!" Some of the angels shrieked.

Alexandre smiled and pressed his face up against the cold bus window to get a look. It was magical. Dave hated it. Before it got dark, Dave finished off a Red Bull, and put the chains on the bus tires...just in case. The sun set around 7. The snow fell steadily and seemed to get heavier as the bus ascended into the mountains. After some snacks, the angels and Alexandre were getting sleepy. Dave was wired. The road was beginning to ice and he could feel the wheels slipping here and there. He looked wearily at the non-existent highway shoulder to his left. There was no guardrail and he couldn't see beyond the dark edge of the mountainside. All of the sudden, a sound like static filled the inside of the bus and made him jolt. 

"Bonjour? Bonjour, Alexandre. Over." It was Delphine's musical voice! 

Alexandre jumped up and found the walkie talkie in his backpack. "Bonjour, belle femme! Over. Can you hear me?"

"10-4, good buddy. How's life on the super slab?" Cosima replied. 

"What?" Alexandre asked. 

 Delphine laughed, "That was Cosima. Where are you guys?" 

"About 3 hours out. In the mountains. It's snowing!" Alexandre answered. 

"Be careful! It's snowing here too. I'm glad we got these long-range walkie talkies, it reminds me of when we were kids." Delphine said. 

"Yeah we had fun being secret agents, didn't we?" Alexandre said. "Say hello to the angels." 

Alexandre held up the walkie talkie and all the models yelled hello. Delphine and Cosima yelled hello back. 

"Everyone is excited to celebrate your anniversary with you!" Alexandre said. 

"We are excited too!" Cosima said, happily. 

The model sitting closest to Alexandre grabbed the walkie. " I can't wait to party with you two! We are going to spend some time in that hot tub, okay? And I forgot my swimsuit!" 

"Whoa, okay!" Cosima answered enthusiastically. 

Alexandre wrestled the walkie away from the model. " Heh, heh. That was Jessica, she is quite feisty." 

"And direct." Delphine laughed. 

Jessica winked, satisfied, and sat back down. 

"Well, love, I don't know how much longer we will have good reception so I'm going to let you go. See you in a few hours." Alexandre said. 

"Sounds, good. Delphine and I have to..uh..go make some waffles anyways." Cosima said. Delphine could be heard giggling in the background. 

"Alright, be careful! Love you!" Delphine said. 

"Love you too! Au Revoir!" Alexandre replied. 

The ladies on the bus also responded with a resounding "Au Revoir!" 

Alexandre put the walkie back in his backpack. 

Although everyone was pumped up about the upcoming party and hot tub fest, the snowy darkness was quite sleep inducing. Slowly, the excited angels drifted off to sleep as did Alexandre and the crew. Everyone except for good, old Dave. He stared wide-eyed at the headlight lit darkness, watching for abrupt turns, black ice, deer, and sipping a Red Bull every few seconds. 

About thirty minutes had passed when the bus slipped into a area of patchy fog and heavy snow. Dave squinted. "Can't see a damn thing." He muttered. Then suddenly a large shadow leapt in front of the bus. Dave reacted instantly and swerved to avoid hitting the dumb creature that had decided to jump in the road. This was a terrible idea as he swerved left toward the non-existent shoulder he was so worried about before. 

The bus went over the mountain ledge and disappeared, the screams of sixteen frightened models trailing behind. There was a thud and then silence. The snow continued to fall, quietly and almost peacefully over the dark, sleepy mountains. 


End file.
